inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Baddap Sleed
Baddap Sleed (バダップ スリード'', Badappu Surido'') is a forward and the captain of team Ogre. He and his team made their first appearance in Inazuma Eleven the Movie. He is also one of the antagonists in the game Inazuma Eleven 3. Appearance He has spiky gray hair with two locks falling over his shoulders, red eyes and tanned skin. He also wears the standard Ogre uniform and a headphone communicator. Despite his body size, he is very strong. He has a mark on his forehead that represents his captain position on the Ogre team. It appears he is nominated as captain at the beginning of the movie. Personality He seems to be a calm and silent person during the arrival of Ogre and during their match against Zeus and Raimon in the movie. After sometime, he is shown to be angry when someone talks about soccer, an example would be when Kanon said some good stuff about soccer. So this shows he has great rage towards soccer. Though in the end, it was shown that he likes soccer a lot and that he is, in fact, a good person. His nature of obeying orders resembles Alpha. Plot Inazuma Eleven the Movie Baddap first appears in the future, where he sends dozens of Balzan's minnions flying with a single shot. Afterwards, he receives a mark on his head, wich is a signal given by Balzan, meaning that he is his army's leader. He later appears during the match against Zeus, where his team, Ogre, ended up winning by 36-0. As Aphrodi falls unconsious on the ground, he tells him that they are ogres that devours even the gods. He then advices to his teammates that the Operation Ogre's phase 1 was completed. He seems to be calm and silent during the arrival of Ogre and at the match of Ogre against Raimon in the movie. During the match, he scored Ogre's second goal with Death Spear, breaking through Endou's Majin The Hand and injuring Someoka, Shourinji, Ichinose, Domon, Shishido and Kageno with it. With Endou Kanon's appearance in the match, the real match between Ogre and Raimon began. It is shown that he was easily agitated and angry when he heard Endou Kanon talk, so they both targeted Kanon. At the end of the match, he swore he would defeat Raimon one day and was shown to be angry with Ogre's lost, as, because of the future that Endou and his frieds created with soccer, the future peoples are forgeting how to fight. Though after Endou Mamoru stated that fighting isn't important, but have corage to do so that is, he had flashback with some of his friends, and they were seen to be enjoying playing soccer. In the end, Baddap thanked Endou and it was shown that Baddap was actually a really nice person. As he was to give Endou a handshake, he is called back by his superiors. Before he went back, Baddap hit his chest with his fist two times, meanning that he understand Endou's feelings and will countinue to play a fair soccer. Recruitment Inazuma Eleven 3 In order to recruit Baddap in the third game, you need first beat Team Ogre in the future and in the Aliea Robot's Challenge Tree. After this, select him in the machine. He will randomly appear where you first challenged Joshi Senbatsu Team. Inazuma Eleven GO In order to recruit Baddap, you need to have: #A drop item that you receive after beating Ogre. #Already have recruited Ikka. #Already have recruited Bubo. #Already have recruited Gebo. If you accomplish all of this requiriments, you can recruit him by paying 7600 points. Game appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Character View Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 3 *'SH Death Break ' *'SH Death Spear' *'OF Killer Fields' *'SK Konshin!' Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH Devil Burst' *'SH Thousand Arrow' *'DF Vanishing Cut' *'SK Konshin!' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Death Spear' *'SH Dimension Storm' *'OF Linear Drive' *'SK Fukutsu no Seishin' Inazuma Eleven Strikers *'SH Death Break' *'SH Death Spear' *'OF Judge Through 3' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Death Break' *'SH Death Spear' *'OF Judge Through 3' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Majo Queen Redia W' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO *'Great Inazuma' *'Last Rival' *'Dark Heroes' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Last Rival' Trivia *In Inazuma Eleven Strikers, Baddap is the only player who gets an "A" in shoot skill without any upgrade. *It is confirmed on the official website that Baddap will be a playable character in Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone after you have linked it with Inazuma Eleven 1･2･3: Endou Mamoru Densetsu. Navigation Category:Forwards Category:Captains Category:Ogre Category:Keshin User